A Life Revealing
by adonisrey
Summary: A story of a torrid love square among the best friends: Jess, Dean, Logan and a girl: Rory. The four embark on a long and twisted road leading to the inevitable and tragic fate of one of them.


POV: 1st person

They say that right before you die, you think about the thing that matters most to you. So right before I died, the first, last and only thing that ran through my head was the moment when I first laid eyes on _her_, 10 years ago.

It was 2002 and I was sitting with my two best friends in Martin's – a bar just outside Stars Hollow. We were laughing about something or another, getting wasted and not giving a damn about anything. Then all of a sudden _she_ walked in and we all fell silent. She had brown hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen. She was beautiful. And we all knew it.

POV: 3rd person omniscient

"Dude, we need to do something to remember this day!" Logan yelled.

"What do you mean, man?" Jess asked.

"I mean we have to do something we haven't done before. Guys! We just finished our last test of our high school lives! This is a goddamn milestone." Logan said.

"Okay, let's go to Martin's." Dean suggested.

"And do what? We do that every week! No. It's gotta be something awesome."

"Well, we've never gotten wasted - "

"We have man! What the hell… if you don't remember all those times we've been hammered out of our fucking minds then, shit." Logan said, cutting Jess off.

"If you would have let me finish my sentence. I would have said that we've never gotten wasted on the world's strongest alcohol. So strong, it's fucking illegal."

"Is that Absinthe?" Dean asked.

"No man, better. Moonshine." Jess replied.

"I love that idea! Dude that's gonna be amazing. One problem though, where the fuck are we gonna get our hands on an illegal drink?" Logan asked.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me man, Martin's wouldn't be as full as it always is if it followed the rules. Plus, I know people. We can swing it." Jess said.

"I am totally game for that! What about you Dean?"

"Hmmm well, we're never gonna do this again, are we so, count me in."

The three headed over to Martin's bar to celebrate the end of their high school lives. Little did they know that over the course of the next few hours, their lives would change forever.

Martin's bar was a popular bar about 30 minutes away from Stars Hollow. On weekends, the bar was filled with college and high school students, and on weekdays the bar was filled with businessmen. It was a quaint place with mahogany tables and chairs and yellow lighting. It smelled like cigarettes and cigars and was always noisy. Martin's bar was also equipped with one flat screen TV that was fixed on ESPN all the time.

As they stepped into the crowded bar, Jess told the two to find a table and he walked up to one of the bartenders. The bartender was cleaning out glasses and he had a tattoo that said "EST. 1994"

"Hey Martin. The weather's looking dreary." Jess said.

The bartender looked at Jess for a while and disappeared to the back of the bar. He came back with a brown paper bag and handed it to Jess.

Jess put a $20 dollar bill down on the table, took the brown paper bag and walked towards his friends.

"Well guys, here it is." Jess said as he sat down.

"Alright! Barkeep! 3 shot glasses please." Dean said.

"I wonder what it tastes like." Logan said.

"Like shit probably. But, come on 100% alcohol? Who cares?" Jess said.

One of the bartenders walked up to their table and laid down the three shot glasses.

Jess took out of the brown paper bag, a clear bottle of the moonshine and poured it into each shot glass.

They all picked up a shot glass and Logan said "Alright guys, cheers!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Dean said.

"What? What is it?" Logan said, annoyed.

"Let's just, wait for a moment. I mean what, two, three shots of this thing and who knows what's gonna happen?" Dean said.

"Alright. Okay. Isn't that the point, though? Like we're supposed to go crazy tonight! Who gives a shit what happens after?" Logan said.

"Okay, are we all ready?" Jess asked.

"Ready." Dean said.

"Cheers!" They said. They clinked their shot glasses together and downed the moonshine.

"WHOOO. Shit. Ugghh. Gross. Guys, I don't think I can take another."

"Logan, I'm ashamed of you! Weren't you the one who wanted to do this?" Jess asked.

"Yes, but-"

"WUSS!" Dean said, cutting Logan off.

"Wuss! Wuss! Wuss!" Jess and Dean chanted, taunting Logan.

"Alright! Haha! Alright!" Logan said.

The three laughed about it and Logan ordered them a couple of beers.

A short while after finishing their bottles of beer, a girl walked into the bar and into the sights of the three young boys.

"Guys, look at her." Dean said.

And all three of them stared at her as she walked up to the main bar and sat on a stool. For a while, no one said anything until Logan finally broke their silence. "Wow. Who is she?"

"I don't know. But I wanna find out." Jess said.

"Dibs." Said Dean.

"You don't dibs a girl! She's a girl. Not a piece of steak or a front seat of a car." Jess said, defensively.

"What? You're just jealous 'cause you didn't call it first." Dean said.

"Okay, while you two argue over who gets to introduce themselves to her first, I am actually gonna go over to her and introduce myself. Okay, bye-bye." Logan said.

"Logan! Don't!" Dean shouted.

Logan turned around and said "What? No! You can't tell me what to do."

"Alright! Alright! Before we fight about a random girl we don't know. Let's just think for a sec, okay?" Jess said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Just come back." Jess said.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Dean asked.

"I say, we each get a chance to talk to her and yadayada and whoever she likes is… well whoever she likes. How does that sound?" Jess asked.

"Uhm, I'm okay with that. What about you, Logan?"

"Alright deal. But, since I'm already standing, I'll go to her first."

Logan walked away from the table and approached the girl sitting at the bar. She had a drink in her hand and she was watching football when Logan started.

"So, you like football?" Logan asked as he took a seat beside her.

"God, no." She replied.

"Then why are you watching this?"

Then she looked him up and down and said "So some cute guy can come up to me and ask me if I like football."

"Haha! Hi, my name is Logan. Logan Huntzberger."

"Hi Logan Logan Huntzberger. I'm Rory Rory Gilmore."

After two hours of talking, the two said their goodbyes.

"It's kind of late. I should get going." Rory said.

"Oh sure! Listen, I had fun today, think maybe we could do it again?"

"Definitely. Here's my number."

She wrote her cell phone number on a piece of tissue and handed it to him. She took out her wallet and scrambled for some loose change.

"Take your hand out of your wallet. I got this covered."

"Really? Wow. Thank you, Logan Logan Huntzberger."

"Your welcome. Wait, aren't you gonna finish this drink?"

"Eh, this particular mix wasn't too great."

"Mix?"

He picked up her glass and smelled it.

"This is iced tea." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I don't drink."

"So why'd you come here?"

"I just—wanted to."

And with that, Rory Gilmore left Martin's.


End file.
